Los paraderos de Frederick
El diario 13 de octubre fue mi favorito… Emili como decía… No fue un año completo, para todos… Más bien, podría decirse que fue un año de terror absoluto. La única evidencia que existe es una joven de 18 años de edad, víctima de un ataque en su colegio y única sobreviviente del incendio presentado el 13 de octubre. La joven dice que es el peor recuerdo que puede conservar en sus memorias - “Mi mejor amigo perdido por la locura, desesperación, miedo, felicidad, y deseos de venganza” Fue lo que nos dijo la testido, sobreviviente del incendio del colegio. La joven, se encuentra internada en un hospital, debido a sus gravisimas heridas, despues que salio nos menciono que su vida hacia cambiado bastante. Quedo con marcas en su cuerpo en el dia del incendio, y con un gran recuerdo permanente, al ver como sus compañeros, y amigos, se morian calsinados, y ella tratando de escapar con un sobreviviente mas quien dio su vida por ella para saltar de la ventana del segundo puso y sobrevivir. “Ni siquiera se por qué yo Sali viva de ello, yo solo quería salvar a los otros… No se por qué me han dado esta nueva oportunidad de vida… En verdad no quiero vivir de esta manera, con este espanto, con este miedo” - Pobre pobre pobre Emili… - Historia de Frederick El dia en que aquel asesino apareció de repente en mi casa, senti como mi vida iba a acabar con solo verlo. Pero estaba seguro de que no quería que mi vida terminara teniendo apenas 17 años. Por lo que me enfrente a el para defender a mi padre, aun por sus abusos, discusiones, golpes, peleas conmigo. Era mi padre. Cuando lo salve vi-vimos, con el asesino como se largada de casa, el chico rio, mi padre estaba tan ebrio como para darse cuenta de quien era. Yo lo mire fijo - No lo hagas - El contrario sonrio, y solto una gran carcajada, lo único que hizo, fue abalanzarse encima de mi. Y atacarme con su cuchillo Jeffrey, era muy rápido, no pude esquivarlo, pero le di unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza mientras que le gritaba que me soltara. En poco tiempo, mire por la ventana, y pude notar, como había luz, mucha luz afuera. De pronto mis pulmones también comenzaron a ser invadidos con humo. Aquello me ahogaba… No respiraba y cada vez me costaba reaccionar. Mis ojos lagrimeaban, lloraba como un niño, por miedo a morir, por miedo a que este asesino acaba con mi vida… Cuando se separó al tomar un adorno de casa, y golpear la frente de Jeff rodé y quede boca abajo en el suelo, me arrastre, alejándome y queriendo colocarme de pie, pero al estirar mis brazos en el suelo, senti como me halaron, cai boca abajo golpeando mi rostro con el cemento alfombrado, y senti como el otro chico nuevamente se acomodaba encima mio. Me tomo de los cabellos de la nuca y me halo la cabeza hacia atrás. - Morirás pero hace falta que seas hermoso – Fue lo ultimo que escuche por parte del otro, por parte mia solo escuchaba mis gritos, mis grandes gritos, de dolor… Miedo… Cerré con fuerza mis ojos e intentaba que el otro me soltara, pero me sostenia tan fuertemente, pisando mis manos con sus rodillas. Reía, pude escuchar, disfrutaba que aquel momento, de aquel show, de aquel espectáculo. En el que yo estaba sufriendo. Su cuchillo se deslizo con fuerza por mi mejilla izquierda. Definitivamente fue lo peor que pudo a verme pasado aquel dia. Desde que el escapo, maldigo cada segundo, cada minuto, hora, dia, semana, mes… Año, en el que Jeff The killer vive. Me convertí en una persona que no quería volverme, me volví otro Jeff, uno nuevo…. Uno que tiene muchos deseos de sangre, fuego y cenizas. El dia que desperté en el hospital, solo miraba mi rostro reflejado en el espejo, ya no era yo, era un clon mal hecho por el mismo Jeffrey Woods, mi reflejo era el asesino que me convirtió en un monstruo, veía fijamente, con grandes ojos, como se reía de mi. En mi cara. Tire ese espejo contra una pared, y los policías entraron rápidamente. Fue una coincidencia, ellos notaron que estaría molesto por el ataque. Pero trataron de tranquilizarme hablándome de una manera amable y pasiva. Seres como ellos, siempre llegan tarde cuando uno mas lo necesita… “Estúpidos, tontos, miserables, insectos, basura de vida, desperdicio de humanidad, entiendan que no sirven para nada… Solo hay… Que matarlos… ” - Frederick… Frederick…. Frederick – Mi nombre lo repetía una y otra vez un policía. Yo en ese instante estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Escuchaba la voz ajena, pero aun no reaccionaba hasta que me tomaron de un hombro y me movieron un poco. - Joven Frederick… - Reaccione y lo mire con cara de loco, con ojos secos, opacos, con una sonrisa muy macabra hecha por mi propio primo. - ¿Le podemos hacer unas preguntas? – Pronunciaron los labios ajenos, asentí con la cabeza, y pase a tocar las cicatrices con mi lengua. Dolía como el carajo. - ¿Cómo inicio el incedio? – Lo mire y demore en contestar, trague saliva, y baje la mirada… Respire profundamente abriendo tiesamente solo un poco mi boca.Hable tranquilo apretando un poco las sabanas mirando de vez en cuando las cicatrices en mis brazos hechas por las zapatillas de aquel lunático. Cuando llegue a casa, me esperaba una paliza por parte de mi padre, pero escape, y me fui directamente a mi habitación para descansar, antes de eso en el camino sentía que alguien me estaba observando, escuchaba pasos de mas, pero pensaba que seria mi imaginación pues… No había nadie cuando mire hacia atrás y a los lados… Cuando iba acostarme antes de quitarme la camiseta, escuche un fuerte ruido, como si se hubiere roto algo… Y cuando baje por las escaleras a toda velocidad vi a mi padre, de bajo de un chico, de cabello negro, piel blanca, sudadera ensangrentada y pantalones negros. El cabello cubría un poco su rostro, pero en ese momento reaccione rápidamente, y corri hacia el quitándolo de encima de mi padre, empujándolo… El choco con una pared dejando caer unos cuadros… Mi padre en ese momento se puso de pie y sin hacer nada sin decir nada, se largo, yo estaba congelado, mirando al intruso. Era el … No podía creerlo, era la persona de la que toda ciudad hablaba, Jeff The Killer, mi padre ya estaba afuera, el inicio el incendio… Lo se muy bien… Dejándome adentro con ese psicópata… Se olvido de mi, aun cuando yo le salve la vida Mi voz… Pude notar como comenzaba a cambiar, era mas molesta, mas ronca, apretaba mis dientes, estos sonaban bastante. Al recordar aquel momento en que mi padre, antes teniente de la policía, me abandono por simple cobardía. Los policías al tener sus notas, me dejaron en paz. Estuve todo el rato sentado en la cama… Llorando por rabia, por deseos de venganza, por deseos de matar a mi padre. - Te buscare… Te encontrare, te matare, y te quemare… Aaron Hensen… Me vengare are que sufras tanto como yo me reire tanto de tu dolor. Ya lo veras… .No me esperes… - Susurraba para mi mismo, molesto, frunciendo el ceño a mas no poder, pasaron tres días, me dieron de alta, y me tomaron unas personas extrañas, quienes me llevaron al orfanato, en ese lugar, todos me temían, la única razón, mi sonrisa. Todos sabían que me había atacado el asesino mas conocido de la actualidad. Algunos me molestaban y otros decían que era mentira para hacerme popular. Yo sabía lo que me había pasado, no tenía por que hablar con esas personas… Con esos inútiles buenos para nada. En ese lugar, me hice una máscara la cual pudiera esconder mi sonrisa. No me agradaba que la miraran tan fijamente. Con miedo… No iba a dañar a nadie… Pero, con solo ver a alguien con miedo a mi, no podía evitar reir con ganas, y terminar llorando. A veces pasara al revés. Fue cuando me adoptaron entonces. Una mujer muy bella, y un hombre tan amable, y formal. Pero con un hijo que anteriormente conocía, y era tan hijo de puta. El solo se quedo en silencio y dijo a sus padres que deberían adoptarme a mi. Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo muy mal cuando los adultos estaba distraídos. Sabia lo que el iba a hacer. Iba a golpearme, como aquel hombre, iba a molestarme todos los días, como aquella persona. Iba a gritarme y a herirme cada segundo que estuviese bajo el mismo techo que el, como mi padre. Cuando nos llevaron a casa, pase no mas de una semana con la nueva familia, aquella pareja era empresaria por lo que tenia que viajar en ciertas ocasiones. Que castigo para mi fue aquel… Dejarme solo en la puerta, con el engendro mayor que tenia a un lado. Cuando se fueron aquel chico quien ahora me hacían llamarlo hermano, me tomo de los cabellos e intento quitarme la mascara de mi rostro. Me golpeo tantas veces, pero aun asi no dejaba que me la quitara. Me gritaba, me escupía, se reía de mi, me trataba como alguien inferior… Sin más, lo empuje, y subi las escaleras, me encerré en lo quería mi habitación nueva. Y ahí estuve, por el resto del dia. No quería pasar por los mismos pasillos que ese chico, debía pensar en otra forma para salir y buscar algo de comer. Escuche un auto, y mire por la ventana, vi que mi hermano salía, y sentía que era la oportunidad de salir de las cuatro paredes que me tenia encerrado para buscar algo. Pero volteo, me miro, y pude ver esa sonrisa maliciosa. Despues, volvió a entablar una conversación con sus amigos en ese carro. Deje un poleron nuevo, colgado cerca de la ventana, era como mi sustituto, para que mi inteligente hermano pensara que estaba aun ahí viéndolo. Baje por las escaleras en silencio y cuide que no me viera por la puerta de la entrada aún abierta. La cocina estaba justo a la izquierda. Salte el barandal y corri a pegarme contra la pared, después camine apegado a esta para entrar a la cocina, fue un momento glorioso. Pero ahora… Ir a mi habitación con las manos ocupadas, iba a ser un lio. Habia escuchado la voz de ese tipo. Pense en algo rápido y solo abri la ventana de la cocina que conducía hacia el patio, saque lo que seria mi comida con cuidado, y cuando vi que su sombra aparecia por la cocina, me agache rápidamente para no ser visto, saliendo por la ventana como un ladrón. Me asome un poco para ver si aun estaba en la cocina, se había ido. ¿Era mi momento para volver a entrar?. No iba a ser buena idea. Me iba a golpear, era lo que menos quería… Ya estaba herido ¿Qué quería de mi? ¿Por qué abusaba de mi? ¿Por qué era tan cruel como mi padre… ? Escuche unos golpes, desde arriba, escuchaba gritos, y amenazas, diciendo que si no habría la puerta, mi hermano la tiraría. Era mi perdición, sabia que ese chico era capaz de matar a alguien. Guarde la comida entre mis ropas, y busque una forma de subir rápidamente. Sabia que la ventana no estaba con seguro. Debía estirarme para alcanzar la ventana. Logre abrirla un poco, mientras estaba colgando de esta. Al escuchar que comenzaron a golpear la puerta, entre tan rápido como pude, y cerrar la ventana, luego me puse en la puerta. Aun intentaban abrirla, empujando esta, pateando la cerradura. Habian varias voces desde el otro lado. Eran los amigos de mi hermano, ¿ya les había dicho que era parte de su familia?. Para ellos… Era como su juguete… Pero… No por mucho tiempo. Pasado mañana comenzaba a retomar las clases de nuevo. Aquello fue como entrar en desesperación para mi, mucha gente, mucho ruido, muchas voces que debían ser apagadas… El ruido de la casa era insoportable para mis oídos, era una buena idea que dejara la puerta cerrada con seguro, muchos querían entrar ¿muchos? Pues si, había una fiesta en casa hecha por mi hermano tonto. Tocaron miles de veces, mi hermano había esparcido aquel rumor de que estaba ahora yo viviendo ahí, en esta endemoniada casa que sentía… Que debía desaparecer. Solo golpeaba la puerta fuertemente para que las personas de afuera, se dieran cuenta que querai estar solo que no quería ser molestado por ellos, por su presencia… ¡Nunca he estado mejor, estando solo, que acompañado! Me estire en la cama, y me deje caer en esta, cuando desperté, el otro chico odioso, estaba tocando miles de veces la puerta. Desesperado, gritándome, pidiendo disculpas, sabia que era mentira, estaba ebrio como sus amigos que le hacían compañía. - Tienes tanta compañía… Y aun quieres mas, has tenido tantas novias, y aun quieres mas, has tenido tanta popularidad, y aun deseas mas de lo normal… - Susurre mirando con rabia la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos afilando mi mirada, mis ojos los sentía bastante tiesos, no podía cerrarlos, siempre los mantenía bien abiertos, he llorado tantas veces que aquellas lagrimas provocaron que mis ojos se mantuvieran secos y casi sin brillo. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo del baño que tenia en esa misma habitación, vi en lo que me había convertido… En un lunático… ¿Pero aquello era bueno?. Cada vez que me veía en un reflejo, recordaba a Jeff, y siempre sentía odio cada vez que miraba aquellas cicatrices en mi rostro. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba… Lo odiaba… Nuevamente mis llantos se escucharon en esta condenada habitación, no hacían eco ni siquiera revotaban por las paredes. Me cubrí los oídos para gritar cada vez mas y mas fuerte, la ira, el dolor… Tenia que sacarlos de alguna manera y no siempre podía estar llorando y riendo a carcajadas, las otras personas se quejaban y me gritaban “cállate maniático dejanos dormir” Que mal por ellos que no podrán dormir por el escandalo que hacia en la habitación, movia mis muebles, rompí el espejo y deje los restos en un rincón. Tenia que deshacerme de todo lo que me reflejaba. Al dia siguiente, mire mi habitación… Oscura, desastrosa… Era una vergüenza… Una casa tan grande como esta, no tenia por que tener una habitación como la mia… Perdi el control ayer, lo sabia muy bien, no pude evitarlo, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacer enojar a esa gente… ¿Quería acaso que me golpearan? ¿Buscaba la pelea? ¿un problema? ¿quería un reto?. No sabia…. En verdad que no sabia lo que pasa por mi mente… No queria violencia, no queria golpear a nadie, no queria herir a nadie para terminar con un deseo que será eterno. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?. Mamá y papá llamaron… James contesto… Me grito desde el primero piso diciendo que bajara para al menos saludarlos, eso hice. Despues que quice irme, el me tomo del brazo y me estampo contra una pared, aquello significaba una cosa… Me golpearía tanto hasta saciar su deseo… Me miro fijo, me amenazó. Diciendo que si volvia a encerrarme de esa manera, el me golpearía tan fuerte que desearía no a ver nacido. Supuestamente lo había avergonzado… Para el era llamado mascota, y como todas las mascotas, debían ser castigadas cuando no cumplían con una orden. Eso hizo… Me golpeo, tantas veces que hizo que me desmayara por unos minutos. Y ahí me quede en el suelo, por varios minutos, y el a un lado o en frente esperando a que despertara, mientras el fumaba. “La violencia en esta ciudad debe terminarse…” Aquellas palabras revolotearon por mi cabeza, pues las había dicho mi padre, antes de que jubilara. Pude notar que, cuando mi padre trabajaba como policía se veía más feliz… No sabía la razón… Del porqué, tan pronto, jubilo. Mi padre cuando era pequeño pensaba en que seria un modelo a seguir, pero con el tiempo aquello fue cambiando, mi modelo a seguir ahora actualmente era yo mismo. Me levante del suelo… Y cuando mi hermano sonrio gustoso de aquello, apago su cigarro, y cuando se dio vuelta, yo plante un gran golpe en su rostro. Aquella vez… Fue la primera vez que golpee a alguien y de una lo tire al suelo. Me sentí fuerte, me sentía aliviado, tan libre, ahora sentía lo que sentía James, cuando me golpeaba, se sentía tan feliz, dañar a una persona de esa manera…Uno se sentía gustoso. Pero cuando me toco estar encima de el otro chico vi una pequeña visión pasar por enfrente de mis ojos. Me hizo recordar entonces, el momento en que Jeff The Killer, estuvo sentado en mi espalda cortando mis mejillas. Oh… Pude sentir sus emociones en ese momento mientras me desquitaba con el rostro de James, pero hubo un momento en que me detuve, lo mire fijo, y el solo decía… “Ahora que estoy solo… Te crees fuerte” Al dia siguiente Sali de la habitación antes de James, cuando llegue al colegio todos me miraron muy extraño, como si fuese alguien nuevo, y en realidad lo era, aun con la máscara puesta escondiendo aquella sádica sonrisa, sonreía tan feliz… Viendo a cada persona soltando una risita y diciéndome a mi mismo para ellas… “Moriras…. Moriras… Tu también moriras… ” Cuando me tomaron del hombro voltee y antes de decir algo apunte a la persona que estaba de tras mio - Tu también…. – Parpadee un par de veces, mirando al profesor encargado diciendo que la clase estaba por el otro pasillo. El me reconocio de inmediato y amablemente me llevo a la sala de clases. Por ahora no había nadie… Aquello era genial, soledad absoluta, me dejo solo ahí, prefería aquello que estar rodeado de mierda caminante y parlante en los pasillos. Estuve ahí dos minutos sentado en mi mesa, cuando de repente, un grupo de chicos y chicas entro, voltee a verlos, acomodando mi mascara, y la bufanda que llevaba puesta. Subiendo un poco esta, viendo a ellos, con grandes ojos, pero con pequeñas pupilas… Y muy poco brillo. Me arrebataron el brillo de ellos… Ya no existían… Ellos me saludaron, abrazaron y hasta recibido nuevamente. Por un momento rode los ojos y mire a la chica que seria Emili… Esa basura… Que estaba mirándome tan fijo… Con tanto miedo… ¿Era mi mejor amiga?. En toda esa clase estuve intranquilo, dibujando, riendo, hablando conmigo mismo. El profesor me regaño muchas veces, la primera vez, lo mire aguantando una risita, mis propios ojos decían que queria reir tanto hasta llorar. O caer del asiento. La segunda vez… Fue cuando me amenazo de salir de la sala… Golpee la pared… ¿No puedo ser feliz o hablar?. En la tercera oportunidad… Sin mas me echo… Al salir, grite, llore, golpee las paredes y corrí hacia el baño. Mas tarde, escuche mi nombre, no tenia mi mascara puerta, estaba encima del lavamanos. Fue un momento en que necesitaba desquitarme, necesitaba golpear a alguien. Tenia que hacerlo… Pero a Emili… No… A ella… No… De echo… Cuando lo pensé rápidamente, le haría algo mas especial. Algo que recordará su vida… Algo que todos recordarán. Camine hacia la puerta del baño, ella me miro con miedo… Terror absoluto. Pero aun asi la abrace… Con fuerza como antes, le sonreí como antes, le hable como antes… Cuando éramos niños… ella también lo hizo… Y tan cálidamente… Que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Me atemorizo de una manera tan cariñosa. Pero el momento tenia que ser interrumpido cuando la tenía entre mis brazos… La tonta pandilla de James, había aparecido y comenzado a mencionar que Emili y yo éramos novios, también me halaba de los cabellos de la nuca, quería ver, querían ver, mi rostro. Emili era hermosa, era una de las chicas que no se encontraban tan fácil… Pero, no era mi tipo de chica, de echo no me interesaba ninguna y no es que quiera decir con eso que soy homosexual. Simplemente en mis pensamientos…. No entraba el tema de amor. En mis mente solo entraba lo que era, deseos de venganza, reir por mis pensamientos violentos, tramar cosas, buscar a mi padre, madre, y vengarme de ellos. Estaba escondiendo mi rostro apoyando mi frente en el hombro de la chica, parecía como si estuviese llorando pero estaba… Ocultando mas bien mi sonrisa maliciosa. Los chicos entraron mas que nada a fumar. Se noto por el sonido de sus encendedores. Le dije a Emili que se fuera a la sala de clases, y que estaría ahí… Luego de terminar con un asunto con esos chicos. Ella se fue, nos miramos por el vidrio de la puerta, ella lloraba pero sonreía, esperando a que cumpliera con mi promesa. Pero demore mas de lo que tenía pensado. Hice muchas cosas las cuales me alegraron y me hicieron llorar, tanto de la risa, y de la rabia… El colegio en mi imaginación pasaría a ser un lugar de gran terror. Aun estaba en el baño, quieto, mirándome fijamente al espejo, mis pupilas estaban muy pequeñas, respiraba agitado, alrededor mio, solo había sangre, y cuerpos muertos. ¿De donde saque esta fuerza?. Mire mis manos ensangrentadas y luego escuche unos pasos, mire hacia el espejo era un auxiliar quien venia a limpiar el baño, al verme a mi quiso salir corriendo. Pero corrí tras el me lance encima y antes de soltara un grito golpee fuertemente su garganta rompiendo esta. Estaba sobre aquel hombre mirando su rostro, cerre los ojos, y luego tome las llaves. Este día… Para mi iba a ser divertido. No vendría mal que todos se asustaran. Cerré todas las puertas hasta el segundo piso… dejando a todos encerrados, con los profesores. Seguro ni se imaginaban lo que pasaba por mi mente. Tome firmemente las llaves y me dirigí a una pequeña habitación en el colegio, en donde tendría el auxiliar muchas cosas interesantes, lo que más me llamo la atención fue el hacha que se encontraba en ese lugar. Encerrado, empolvado… Entrecerré los ojos y lo tome, sonreí y dije… “Este será mi nuevo mejor amigo” lo sostuve en los hombros, y camine hacia la oficina del director. La secretaria, la próxima auxiliar, un profesor suelto, cuatro inspectores, todos muertos uno por uno, luego mi objetivo, fue el director, el como siempre hablando por su celular, mirando por la ventana, yo mirándolo esperando a que volteara, delante de su escritorio. Cuando lo hizo dejo caer su celular e intento gritar pero yo le hice la señal de quedarse en silencio llevando mi dedo índice a mis labios. - Será rápido como a los otros – Fueron las últimas palabras que dije para el director. Tras ser decapitado el hombre, tome el micrófono y comencé a hablar. Tenía que tomarme un tiempo determinado para verter todo aquel líquido inflamable que se encontraba en el armario del auxiliar. Hable por el micrófono, les dedique unas palabras a los alumnos, pidiendo paciencia. Luego deje que tocase unas melodías tranquilas. Aquello me hizo bostezar muchas veces, y me hizo sentir dolores en mi rostro. Pero mientras vertía el líquido limpiador, en el suelo, paredes, ventanas, por todos lados, soltaba unas lágrimas. Adiós… Emili, Adiós a todos los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos. Ellos solo eran un bloque en mi camino algo que no me dejaba avanzar, algo que me hacía débil. Pensaba en las tantas cosas negativas de tener un hermano, amigos, familia… Todos ellos, para que no bloqueen mi camino de venganza, tenían que desaparecer. Estaba cerca del pasillo de los baños, escuche gritos… Voltee un poco la cabeza, y rei bajo. Era aquel chico que se hacia llamar mi medio hermano, hermano adoptivo… James. Dolor… Miedo… Es lo que tenia en ese momento mi querido hermano. Fui a verlo con el hacha en mis manos. Grito al verme, no hacía nada, pero… Cuando me miraba sentía una ira enorme hacia el. Baje mi hacha, deje caerla al suelo. Y me acerque a el, arrodillándome en frente. - No veras a otra chica mientras estas ya con una… - Dije… Mientras que con rabia, le quitaba los ojos - No lastimarás a alguien con tus palabras – Le arranque la lengua… Era una de sus preciadas cosas que tenia… Ya estaba medio muerto… Pero no podía dejar que siguiera tan… Completo. - Tus manos… No volveras a golpear a nadie, tus piernas… No volverás a golpear a nadie. Tu cabeza, sin ella pegada a tu cuerpo, no te moverás… Y para estar seguros… Tu columna la perderás… - Miraba el interior del baño de reojo, ensangrentado, con al cabello goteando - El que rie ultimo…. Rie mejor – Comence a reir tan fuerte tomando entre mis manos mi cabello, halando este, despeinándome, revolviendo mis manos en mi oscuro cabello. Aquello de acabar con la vida de mi hermanastro fue un gran alivio y un gran peso que salio de encima. Ya no mas James… Patee su cabeza la cual salio por la ventana al romper el cristal. Antes de salir del baño tome un pequeño objeto de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de mi hermano, luego riendo, camine, dando vueltas por los pasillos con mi hacha en una mano, estirando mis brazos. Después nada como unas palabras para despedirme, y para que estas se recuerden después de la muerte. En la entrada encendí un papel. Y la deje caer en el charco de liquido inflamable, pude ver el pasillo encenderse tan rápido… Tan pero tan rápido… Me quede viendo unos segundos, como ardía tan rápido, todo. Como se escuchaban tan fuertes los gritos de mis victimas… La desesperación por salir de ese gran calor, era inmensa… ¿No? - Ardan… Ardan… Sientan lo que yo senti… Que el fuego quema sus pieles, su cabello, sus ojos, que hierva su sangre… Que se ahoguen sus pulmones – Me fui rápido a casa y tuve un arranque de adrenalina, tenia que sacarla de alguna manera, tenia las llaves de la puerta en mi bolsillo. Al entrar a mi hogar, estuve recorriendo todo, hasta la habitación de James, en la cual jamas entre hasta ahora. Rompi sus cosas, di vuelta su cama, rompi su computador, y sus fotos, postes de autos y chicas en bikini las queme… Tome un teléfono que sonaba, mamá y papá llegaban esta misma tarde. Que sorpresa se iban a llevar, les dare un regalo de bienvenida. Los espere en el sillón, mientras tanto viendo la televisión, grite y rei como loco, al ver como grababan el colegio quemarse, que rápido llegaban los de la prensa… Pero algo ahí… No me gusto ver… - ¡Emili como pudiste! – La enfocaron a ella, en una camilla llevándola al hospital. Yo quería que muriera, apreté mis dientes, mordí mi labio, haciéndolo sangrar, tenia un tic en un ojo, no podía soportar ver que ella sobreviviera… Se me había olvidado lo astuta que era para escapar. Pero de mi… No lo iba a volver a hacer. Mas tarde, abri mis ojos, no me percate que me quede dormido apoyando mi mentón en mis manos las cuales estaban apoyadas en mi hacha. La puerta se habría y una voz molesta de mujer decía: “Hola hola, hemos llegado queridos hijos”. Mi padre… Coloco una mano en mi hombro, aquello hizo que me levantara, tomara fuertemente mi hacha y me volteara clavando esta en su cuello. Mamá no viendo esta escena. Fue a buscarnos en las habitaciones, mi padre me había tapado. - Madre… Aquí estoy, esperándote – Me asome y ella bajaba de las escaleras preguntando que había pasado en la habitación de James. Pero no paso ni siquiera diez segundos, cuando ella me vio y decidió gritar. Puse mi mano en su boca, y la acorrale contra una pared. - No debes gritar mami… Será rápido y no sentirás nada – La mire con ternura…. Llorando, aquella persona me recibió, pero ¿así es como ahora le agradecía? Le acariciaba las mejillas, ella temblaba, lloraba, pero no decía nada. Lo único que escuche, era su cuello romperse al girarlo más allá de lo normal. Me tome un baño. Salí de casa, y jure que aquel hogar no volvería a existir. Me estaba volviendo adicto al fuego. Siempre tenia que quemar algo, después de comer mis asesinatos. Pasaron varios días, y reportajes de mi, no paraban, la ciudad hablaba de mi, el pirómano sonriente. Aquello era un nuevo apodo, y me agradaba, donde hubo un asesinato, hubo fuego, y donde hubo fuego, estuvo Frederick. Alguien les estaba hablando de mi. Sabía quién era esa persona. Sabia donde se encontraba y ahora, nuevamente iba a pasarla mal… Seguramente no ha cambiado en nada durante ese tiempo que no nos vimos. El incendio del hospital seria grande, además de ello un gran golpe para los familiares de las personas que tendrían que morir a manos mias, y no por su enfermedad… Alce los hombros y poco me importo entrar por la ventana de una de las habitaciónes de un paciente. No fue para nada fácil sobretodo escalar la pared con un hacha en la espalda. Cuando entre me vio e intento gritar… - Para que te escuchen mejor seria que abrieras mas grande la boca – El hacha la clave entre sus labios cortando su mandíbula en dos. Caray dejo de gritar, pensé en ese momento, me preguntaba a mi mismo… Se sentía bien que matara gente y luego la quemara… ¿Pero por qué? Me quede en esa habitación viendo una pequeña televisión que estaba sobre un mueble. Cerre la puerta desde adentro y las cortinas, ventanas, y apague todas las maquinas que estaba conectadas al hombre de mayor edad que estaba ya muerto sobre la cama. A si que los de la prensa estaban aquí… Frunce el ceño y me hale fuertemente el cabello, dejando mi hacha caer al suelo. - ¡Callate, cállate ya Emili! – Ella les decía todo de mi, tire mi hacha hacia la televisión, haciendo añicos esta. Me hartaba que esa chica, hablara tanto de mi… ¿Es que me quiere encerrado juzgado y finalmente asesinado por las personas?. - ¡Las personas de este mundo no vivirán mientras este yo aquí ! – Para ser una ciudad no muy grande, costaría aquel trabajo de matar a todos. Pero al menos… Asi Jeffrey no tendria a aquien matar, y estaría buscándome, ya que seria el único sobreviviente a la masacre… - Buena idea Frederick, muy buena idea – Me miraba a mi mismo desde un espejo, hablaba conmigo mismo. Despues mis ojos se dirigieron a las cicatrices en mis mejillas… Al tocarlas pude escuchar la voz de Jeff revotando en las paredes, haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Me quede en un rincón esperando a que sea la hora para poder salir y cobrar mi venganza. Sin mi permiso Emili había hablado, ella había dicho casi todo de mi. Era hora de que esa boca, esa voz, silenciara. 10:45 pm El hospital tal y como puedo notar aun estaba con mucha gente, tome una de las batas que estaban colgadas en un perchero al Salir de la habitación y dirigirme a otra, me puse una mascarilla, y guantes. Asi por mas que caminara en los pasillos, no sospechaban. Pero al dirigirme al primer piso para preguntar de Emili, torpemente mi hacha callo al suelo. Yo tranquilo, ya había recibido una respuesta. Las personas quienes eran visitantes, me vieron y gritaron, trataron de salir por algún lado, pero tanta multitud taba la puerta, y no las podían abrir… Pues alguien astuto las cerro. - Hay Frederick eres tan genial – Me dije a mi mismo, no quería que la gente se escapara… Tenia que quemarse, tenia que llevarse este recuerdo a la mente. Aun que varios escaparon debido a que rompieron las ventanas. Mucha gente estaba escapando pero aun hacia falta mas y más. Tome un pequeño aerosol para el ambiente cerrado. Y con el encendedor comencé a jugar de aquí para allá quemando lo que estaba cerca, todo, papeles, plástico, madera, cables, hasta personas, los mismos pacientes con sus bolsas de suero y sangre. Me temian, me temian aquello era grande, aquello era genial. Me tenían miedo, rei como loco, aquello era como un acto para mi, el hospital ya se estaba incendiando completamente, una gran parte se estaba quemando, y las llamas venían conmigo. Pero tire el aerosol y el encendedor. Tome mi hacha… Y camine, camine sin detenerme ni un momento, escuchando los gritos de los pacientes pidiendo auxilio, y aquel que se me cruzaba en el camino con mi hacha lo decapitaba. Las llamas de esparcieron a los lados, en las paredes, las mire y sentía como ellas no querían dañarme a mi. Entre a una habitación y pude ver que no había nadie en la cama, hasta que me di cuenta que un cuerpo se arrastraba por el suelo hacia una silla de ruedas. Esta la tome y la aleje de aquella persona. - Hola… Emili – Sonreí de una manera tan maniática que a ella le provoco tanto miedo, pero ni siquiera alcanzo a gritar ni siquiera por un segundo. “¡No hablarás más de mí, no escribirás nada de mi… Nada… Nada Emili!” Grite mientras que mi deseo de la muerte de ella, estaba cumpliéndose, las llamas en la habitación se lograron infiltrar. Mis impulsos de seguir cortando el cuerpo de la chica, no se detenían por nada, sentía como mi cuerpo actuaba solo y cada vez quería más… Cortar más… Estuve sintiendo calor, cansancio… Tenía que salir ya pues la policía, y los bomberos se encontraban fuera. Ya estaban preparándose para lanzar agua. Esa porquería de agua, para apagar mis hermosas llamas, mi hermoso fuego. Tome cada parte de Emili… Su cabeza la lance por una ventana, y el resto de sus cuerpos los deje regados en los pasillos. Ciertas partes también venían con sus intestinos. Cuando escape nadie se percató que Salí por la parte de atrás, había demasiado fuego, pero siendo yo su amo, no me haría daño. Al dia siguiente solo escuchaba en las calles, sobre el hospital, sobre mi y mas sobre el hospital. Estaba aburrido… No sabia que hacer en este momento. El plan de destruir esta pequeña cuidad, iba a tener que posponerse, no tenia energías, me sentía cansado, mareado, débil por alguna razón… ¿Tal vez por el humo de anoche?. Aquello me ahogaba, pero no tuve ninguna grave quemadura interna como aquel dia en que Jeff vino a casa… Y mi padre… Espera… Mi padre… Me sente en el suelo, estaba recostado, y de golpe me levante, ¡OH Si! Lo tenia en ese momento, tenia que ir a donde mi padre… A buscarlo y saciar mis deseos de venganza por abandonarme en el fuego y con Jeff. Esta tarde con un viejo abrigo, teñido a negro, Sali por las calles, con un gorro, y una bufanda, estaba lloviendo, y era mejor asi. Por una parte me gustaba la lluvia pero no cuando hay algún incendio. Esperaba que desapareciera. Lo busque en todas partes. No me detuve, cuando yo quería algo, no me detenia hasta conseguirlo, quería a mi padre… Lo quería ver una vez mas antes de matarlo y calcinarlo. Era de noche, muy de noche, pandilleros en motocicleta hacían ruido por una población de gente con dinero. Me encontraba sentado escondido entre unos arbustos, abrigado, la noche era helada, pero al menos paro de llover. Me infiltre en la casa que estaba a mis espaldas. No había nadie… Me escondí en el sótano por un rato. Luego escuche como una puerta de abría, eran los dueños quienes habían llegado, subí unas escaleras, y me pare enfrente de la puerta, escuchando lo que al otro lado pasaba. - Esa voz… - Escuche un poco mas y cuando se pronuncio un nombre, Sali de golpe con el hacha firme. Haciendo un ruido, las personas vinieron a ver de inemdiato, armados con cuchillos. Eran valientes para ser un par de folladores. Pero cuando me encontré con uno, frente a frente, tenia a mi padre… El me miro, y abrió sus ojos, lo que me dijo fue, “Frederick…. Hijo… Yo crei… que…” Apareció la mujer a un lado, la mire de reojo, ella decía que soltara el hacha. Pero yo no decía nada, solo miraba a mi padre furioso. - Ya entiendo del por qué mamá te dejo – El levanto las manos tirando el cuchillo al suelo. No quería dañarme en ese momento, pero yo quería tanto… Matarlo. Llore, me pidió disculpas, y que no ha podido vivir tranquilo con lo que hizo, cuando me abandono, y ahora me pedía de rodillas una nueva oportunidad. Un perdón entre un mar de lágrimas. Me abrazo de las caderas, y poco su rostro en mi estómago. Aquel cálido abrazo, me hizo sentir escalofríos, y miedo. Por un momento se me olvidaba para lo que vine, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero mi en mi mano aun tenía mi hacha firmemente. La mujer solo repetía en grito furiosa y asustada que bajara el hacha. Ella temblaba pude notarlo por su cabello desordenado. Mi padre aun lo escuchaba llorar, pero de un golpe reaccione. Lo tome de las mejillas y le acaricie estas. Lo mire fijamente, ambos llorábamos por un momento. - Me abandonaste – Fue lo que dije… Fríamente frunciendo el ceño. Haciendo que el contrario temblara por la forma en que lo miraba. - En mi ya no existe el perdón – Fuertemente gire su cabeza, matándolo, la mujer grito, soltó el cuchillo y salio corriendo. Pero típico que las mujeres sean algo torpes, con un tipo de zapato alto. Ella callo al suelo, la alcance, antes había tomado el cuchillo que ella tenia, y este lo clave en su pie. - Grita… Grita zorra, siente dolor – Abrí a mas no poder mis ojos, y al sacar ese cuchillo lo clave mas arriba, y mas arriba. Lo clave en su mano, pasando a tocar el suelo, luego, fui por el que tenia mi padre, y lo clave en su otra mano. - Te gustara el show que tengo preparado, seguro ya sabes cual es… Seguro has escuchado muchas cosas de mi y que me gusta hacer una vez que asesino a una persona en casa – Esta misma noche cuando Sali de aquella casa dejando mi huella… Quemandola por completo, dejando la cabeza de mi padre clavada en la punta de las rejas. Eran las once de la noche cuando caminaba por las calles perdido en mis pensamientos. No sabia a donde ir, donde quedarme, ignoraba a la gente, a la poca gente de alrededor… Pero una no la ignore… Una persona que llamo mi atención, una persona, que con solo verla me dio escalofríos, paso a un lado mio, deslizando suavemente su mano por mi hombro, deteniéndome. Mirándome fijamente. Esa persona… Era mi madre. No dije nada… No pude decir nada, ella aburrida de mi se había largado, no me reconoció… ¿No reconoció a su hijo?. Voltee para seguirla con la mirada, ella… Ella estaba buscando a un hombre… ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora es así?. Me escondí en un callejón, llorando por ella, llorando… Por ella. Escuche una vez mas su voz… Invito a un hombre ¡A un desconocido!. ¡Mujer!. Entre en un shock cuando pasaron a un lado del callejón en el que estaba escondido, lo único que escuche y que me dio bastante asco por parte de ella por su edad… “Te daré una noche inolvidable” los seguí, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, estaban más concentrados en sexo, sexo, y mas sexo. Los seguí hasta que llegaron a un hotel. ¿Ahí es donde mi madre vivía? ¿Por qué tanto lujo para ella?. Yo vivía en un basurero, en una casa vieja. Entre al hotel, camine tras ellos, me metí al mismo ascensor, para ellos… No existía, no estaba aquí. Entraron a una habitación. Nada mas me quede afuera, y aun asi, comencé a escuchar ese tipo de sonido que hacen las personas al besarse, escuche a mi madre gemir por los toques de ese hombre. En quince minutos, entre. Pateando la puerta, rompiendo la manilla de esta. Luego abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi madre, ella reacciono de golpe, sentándose en la cama con aquel hombre, asustada, mirándome, fijándose en mis lágrimas en las cicatrices en mis mejillas. - ¡Vergüenza de madre! – Le grite y me acerque a ella, sosteniendo firmemente el hacha, cuando ella estiro sus brazos pidiendo que no me acercara, estas se las corte. Ella grito, y el hombre trato de defenderla, lo patee, y al subirme a la cama, pise su rostro fuertemente. La persona que seria mi madre, intentaba correr, estaba solo en ropa interior. Pero le lance mi hacha y esta se clavó en su espalda. De inmediato murió. - ¡Prometiste que irías por mi! ¡Jamás lo hiciste puta! – Tome mi hacha una vez más, y la clave nuevamente una y otra vez, en su cuerpo, salpicando sangre en toda la habitación. Perdí el control clave tantas veces, el hacha en el cuerpo, que ya ni siquiera quedaba algo para cortar. Ella… Me gustaba como gritaba, me gustaba como sufría por los cortes, el dolor era el placer de los asesinos. El miedo en las otras personas, era el alimento de nosotros. Nos alimentábamos de miedo… ¡Yo me alimentaba de miedo!. Lo que quería es que esta ciudad se quemara como las casas, que todos murieran a manos mías, Venganza, venganza, fuego… Mucho fuego. Carne humana calcinada hasta ser polvo sobre el suelo. Era un deseo enorme, y lo único que me quedaría seria ir a espantar otra ciudad con mi presencia. Me estaba volviendo… Un Jeff The Killer mas… Pero yo era conocido… Como Frederick el Piromano Sonriente. - En donde haya un incendio, ahí abre estado yo... -